Question: Susie ran a race. She ran $5$ miles an hour, and the race took her $t$ hours to complete. How long was the race? Write your answer as an expression. miles
Solution: Let's see what happens as the number of hours increases: Hours Miles ran ${1}$ $5 \cdot {1} = 5$ ${2}$ $5 \cdot {2} = 10$ ${3}$ $5 \cdot {3} = 15$ Hours Miles ran ${t}$ $5 \cdot {t} = 5t$ The answer: $5t$